


Knife's Edge

by within_a_dream



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fisting, Knifeplay, Set in s01e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: One alpha assassin plus one omega in heat equals trouble





	Knife's Edge

Eve smelled Villanelle before she saw her. To be more specific, she smelled an alpha. It wasn’t until Eve saw Villanelle in her hallway before she realized exactly who the alpha was, and exactly how fucked she was. There was an alpha international assassin in her house, and Eve was in heat.

There wasn’t a reason to take her blockers at night, not with Niko being a beta. It was easier to skip the pills when she didn’t need them, and she and Niko both enjoyed the sex. But now here she was, uncontrollably wet for a woman who probably wanted to kill her.

To Eve’s exasperation, neither the waterboarding nor the threats quelled that wetness. Villanelle must have been able to smell it on her too, but she avoided the topic, up until she had Eve pinned to the wall with a knife at her throat.

“You are wearing the perfume,” she said, sniffing at Eve’s neck. “Did you think it would hide your heat?”

“I wasn’t anticipating having to hide it,” Eve said, hating the way her voice shook.

“Did you have plans with your husband?” Villanelle smiled, looking entirely too affable for someone with a knife in her hand.

“He isn’t...” Eve trailed off.

“Ah.” Villanelle’s smile took a turn for the smug. “Maybe we should have some fun, then. Have you ever dreamed about this? An alpha sniffing you out, whisking you away from your husband?”

She hadn’t, before she met Villanelle. Now, maybe, she would.

Villanelle traced the knife up the side of Eve’s neck, making her shiver. “I don’t play nice, Eve.”

Eve didn’t answer—couldn’t answer. She wanted to tell Villanelle to get the hell out, but her cunt wanted her to spread her legs wider and let Villanelle take her. She settled for, “Please put the knife away.”

Villanelle looked at her for a moment, considering. “I don’t think I will.” She stroked the blade up Eve’s throat, along her jugular, and God, this shouldn’t have turned Eve on as much as it did. She would blame it on the heat, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about Villanelle like this before. There had always been something erotic about the possibility of being overtaken.

Villanelle’s free hand crept to the hem of Eve’s sweater, then slipped between her legs. “If I were cruel, I would make you take that hideous thing off. But you’ve only just warmed up.” She slipped two fingers inside of Eve easily. “Oh, you _are_ in heat, aren’t you?”

“Stop,” Eve whimpered, although her desperate gasp when Villanelle entered her had undermined her pleading. “Niko will be home soon--”

“Then we’ll have to finish before he arrives.” Villanelle grinned, all sharp edges. “Do you want more?”

“I want you to get that knife away from me.” But that wasn’t true, was it? Eve wanted Villanelle to fuck her, rough and dirty, and fill her up. She wanted more than Niko could give her. She wanted Villanelle to carry her away, like she’d threatened she might.

“Mmm, I don’t think so.” Villanelle pulled out, and then without warning forced four fingers inside Eve’s cunt. They slid in easily, Eve too slick to offer any resistance.

Without the wall behind her, Eve might not have been able to stay on her feet. As it was, her legs shook. Villanelle thrust into her, moving more than should have been possible with so little preparation. Then she began to trace the knife down Eve’s neck, lingering in the hollow of her collarbone.

Villanelle dragged the dull edge of the knife over Eve’s breast through her sweater, catching on her nipple, and thrust into her again. Eve couldn’t hold back her moan.

“Don’t run,” Villanelle said. (Eve couldn’t have run if she wanted to.) Then she pulled out to slip her whole fist inside of Eve, and pressed the flat of the blade to her clit.

Eve had never been this full. She still wanted to beg for more. She held herself still, all too aware of the cold edges that would bite into her if she moved, and let Villanelle fuck her.

Villanelle leaned forward to bite at Eve’s collarbone, and Eve couldn’t hold back anymore. She shuddered into orgasm, and Villanelle pulled the knife away and laughed.

“See? We had fun.”

“Fun,” Eve gasped, shaking her head. “Only to you.”

Villanelle delicately extricated herself, leaving Eve feeling hollow. “Now. I need your phone.”

 

When she and Niko fucked that night, Eve imagined he was Villanelle, holding her down and knotting her. With her eyes shut, she could almost make herself believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for [Kinktober](http://withinadream27.tumblr.com/post/171110050839/kinktober-2018), for the prompt "knifeplay".


End file.
